Talk:Boxing Ranks
Ippo moving up a weight class? Who here thinks Ippo and Miyata are going to move up a weight class or two and get to challenge each other some day? There's evidence in chapter 918 that Ippo may move up one day. Itagaki: "Seeing this kind of training, it really makes me wonder how he would do in a higher weight class." Iloveflash 21:34, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Final Fight uhh, I never tought about that, I always imagined that Ippo would beat Ricardo and become WBA Featherweight Champion, and Miyata would beat the WBC Champion, only then would the both have the same rank, otherwise is impossible, and they would fight each other and the manga ends... on topic, I guess it's possible, Miyata normal class is higher, but Makunouchi is Featherweight. He is careful with what he eats, but if you check his fights he is always at 124 pounds (56.2 kilos) or around, and the limit is 126 pounds (57.2 kilos). Nah I don't think they will leave Featherweight, it has Ricardo has the champion, and Ricardo is the "mission" Date left for Ippo, nahhh Ippo won't change his class. I need to talk with you Iloveflash, check your talkpage. Boosiv 22:39, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Miyata v Ricardo? Yeah, Ricardo's a big element that messes with this theory. However, he's not necessarily the end goal of the story. I think now that Miyata has settled his grudge and is no longer focused on his rematch with Ippo, he will try to do what his father couldn't: challenge the world champ. It may be as soon as his very next fight. Although there is Itagaki to consider. Obviously if he ever goes up against Miyata he will lose his virginity, but just when exactly they will fight is a mystery. I think Itagaki may have to fight some of Ippo's other opponents first, like Sendou and Vorg. We'll see. But yeah, if Miyata defeats Ricardo then that knocks Ricardo right off the map. Miyata will become the ultimate goal for Ippo once again. Say it happens like this: Miyata challenges Ricardo and wins Itagaki takes the vacant OPBF championship Sendou and/or some of Ippo's other opponents challenge Itagaki I don't care what happens to that kid after this point--Edit: actually, I've noticed both of Ippo's matches with Sendou have resulted in Ippo's rise in the rankings (All Japan Rookie King, Japan Champion), so it's not a stretch to say Sendou will beat Itagaki, take the OPBF championship, and challenge Ippo a 3rd time, resulting in Ippo becoming the official champ of the Orient. Sendou might feel like a stepping stone but hey. This would clean up a lot of loose ends regarding rematches. Miyata moves up a weight class and challenges Vorg, who is Jr. Lightweight champ, wins Ippo challenges WBC champ and loses/draws because he doesn't have the motivation. Switches to WBA and moves up a weight class or two Miyata goes up to Lightweight and challenges Mashiba for World Championship, wins his 3rd world title Ippo vs Miyata for world Lightweight title emminent It's a bit messy but there's a lot of good stuff for the fans in a story like that. I know for a fact how the story ends so I'm confident it will be Ippo vs Miyata for the world championship in the end. The question is which world championship (featherweight or lightweight? WBC or WBA?) and when. End of Hajime no Ippo When I think Ippo is still just JBC Champion, I just think, this manga will go on forever, it will reach something like 3000 chapters or the autor will die and someone will finish for him, or something like that... Hajime no Ippo has such a big story, so many characters, gigantic fights, I just feel it will go forever, but I guess Ippo is going for the world now, Miyata is the OPBF and if my memory doesn't fail me, they are avoid each other, or the coaches are... it will be soon, I want to know is if Ippo is going to the world of WBC or WBA, I guess he could go and get the WBC title, and the fight with Ricardo and win the WBA, and then up a class to fight Miyata who has the WBA or WBC or both of Junior Lightweight. Boosiv 23:25, June 23, 2012 (UTC) SPOILER Ippo won't be getting two belts, only one. SPOILER Iloveflash 00:26, June 24, 2012 (UTC) what makes you think that? Boosiv 00:29, June 24, 2012 (UTC) The voice actor for Takamura has stated that "the series is nearing its end, with Ippo winning the world title". Google Hajime no Ippo season 3 takamura or something to find the forum thread he said that in. Considering Ippo's rank is currently 6 and Takamura has 4 more titles to secure, it's safe to say there are only five or six fights left for Ippo and the same amount for Takamura. Iloveflash 00:37, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Nooooooooooo, I want more Hajime no Ippo, well I guess it is time, it started in 1990, I wasn't even born... (I'm from 1995), I don't remember reading about Miyata or Mashiba or Makunouchi world rank :S well guess it's because of that, that I am re-reading it. I hate when it just says world rank, or world champion. it should if it is WBA or WBC, but no, the just say, world... Boosiv 00:45, June 24, 2012 (UTC)